A fearful day
by Sugargirl5
Summary: It’s set after New Moon, before Eclipse. Edward and Bella have a discussion about Jacob and Bella gets afraid… Will Edward be able to comfort her? Again: fluff alert!


**Hi! So my last story 'A blissful day' didn't get many reviews, although I was really happy with it… I hope you'll like this one better. It's set after New Moon, before Eclipse. Edward and Bella have a discussion about Jacob and Bella gets afraid… Will Edward be able to comfort her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**P.S. Please forgive me my grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.**

**BPOV**

It had been a week and half since my little trip (or "suicide mission", according to Jacob) to Volterra, Italy. It had also been a week and a half since Edward and I were back together. I was finally back where I belonged: in the cold arms of my prince charming. We hadn't been apart for more than an hour since he came back and I was trying to get used again to having a vampire-boyfriend. Every time he looked me adoringly in the eyes I realized the last months really had been a lie, that he'd never stopped loving me, just as I'd never stopped loving him. He adored me, worshipped me, would do everything for me, except letting me go to La Push to see my best friend, who happened to be a werewolf.

I was lying in Edward's cold embrace on my bed when I decided I'd try again.

'Edward?'

'Yes, love?'

'I… I think I'm going to La Push this afternoon.' I wasn't going to ask him for permission, though I knew that if he didn't want me to go to Jacob, I wouldn't be going to Jacob. This was partly because he was a thousand times stronger than me, but also because he looked so desperate when I said things like this, so agonized by the thought of me being in danger, that I just couldn't bear to see him in so much pain anymore and eventually I always gave in.

So I wasn't surprised when he started panicking the second I spoke the feared words 'La Push'.

'No, Bella, please… I beg you not to go to Jacob. I can't stand you being in danger, please, please, please don't go. If it's necessary I'll stop you with force. I'm sorry, love, but I _have _to keep you safe. I've lived with the thought that you were dead for almost twenty-four hours. That was the worst agony anyone has ever been through and I cannot handle that again. I love you more than anything, more than my own life. You _are_ my life.'

'Edward, I understand it's hard for you, but Jacob isn't dangerous! He's my best friend and I'm not going to ditch him just because I have a boyfriend.'

He looked extremely in pain now and I regretted my words immediately.

Then he spoke again and my regret disappeared just as fast as it had come up. 'You will not go to La Push. It's too dangerous. End of discussion.'

'Oh, so now _you_ decide what I will or will not do?' I was really pissed off by now and I could see he was angry too.  
Suddenly I was scared. No, terrified. I began to breathe quicker and after only a couple of seconds I was panting. What if he was so angry with me that he would finally realize that I wasn't worthy of him? What if he would leave me again?  
Tears were streaming down my face and Edward was hovering above me, his eyes bewildered and desperately brushing away the tears that kept streaming down.

I was sobbing uncontrollably while I was thinking about that night, the night he had left me in the woods. The night I'd followed him until I sank to the ground, the night I had been lying on the wet ground for hours until Sam found me. Then I remembered the pain, the waves of torture rolling over me... No! NO! I wouldn't endure that again. I would never, ever go through something like that again.  
While I was waiting for the words –of which I was sure I could expect them- I decided that I wouldn't just let him go like last time. I would beg, on my bare knees if that's what it would take to make him stay.

'Bella? Bella, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, love. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.' he held me closely to his chest and rocked me back and forth soothingly. I didn't understand… why was he comforting me?

'Please tell me what's wrong, what did I say? I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry.' he said.

I was beyond reason now. 'Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me.' I whispered.

At first he didn't say anything; he just looked at me, astonished. Then he pulled me into his arms again.

'I'm never going to leave you again. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I need you, Bella. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Shh, everything's all right. Don't cry, love. Shh.'

Slowly my sobbing subsided as he kept whispering soothing words into my ear.

When I had stopped crying he asked me: 'Why did you think I was going to leave you, Bella? What did I do?'

'You were angry and… even when you're not mad with me you have no reason to stay with me, so when you _are_ mad…'

His eyes darkened. 'No reason to stay with you? You are the love of my existence. You're the most sweet, smart, beautiful, exquisite girl on earth and I have no reason to stay with you? Bella…' He laughed quietly while shaking his head.

'I love you.' I figured there was nothing else to say. He smiled and pulled me into his arms, where I stayed happily until Charlie came home. Just before he jumped out of my window he gave me a soft kiss and said he was going to be back soon. I never feared he was going to leave me again after that fearful day.

**Please, please review this one-shot. It encourages me to write more and I really appreciate the effort.**


End file.
